The present invention relates to mannequins.
Mannequins suitable for use, for example, in store windows, conventionally have had the form of a human body accurately representing the torso, head and limbs of the body. However, such mannequins are rather expensive and tend to have a fixed format which cannot be varied to suit a particular requirement.
In more recent times, it has been proposed to provide mannequins essentially consisting of heavy duty wire, which can be bent to represent the torso and limbs of a human body, but these of limited strength and application.